new_project_pokemon_2018_by_chickeninthekitchenfandomcom-20200215-history
Ev
Ev training is when you increase a pokemons evolution stats by either letting it level up naturally or with the god gift "Drugs" as i like to call them. There is different drugs for different stats: * Hp Up increases the health point Evolution stat. * Protein increases the Attack Evolution stat. *Iron increases the Defense Evolution stat. *Calcium increases the Special Attack Evolution stat. *Carbos increases the Speed Evolution stat. *Zinc increases the Special Defense Evolution stat. The maximum drugs you can give a single pokemon is 51 in total. Many players in the game asks other how to Ev and Iv train a mewtwo for example, then let me tell you the absolute best way to do it! Step one! CATCHING MEWTWO! There is 2 ways to get a mewtwo, there is a easy way, and a hard way. The hard way is to buy 1 hour x2 legendary chance and grind the sh*t out of a grass patch untill you find it, and catch it. The easy way is to ask a Moderator/Admin/Owner, and hope that player is a kind one! ask them to make you flying for a moment (Command ~Username~) when you are flying, go to viridian city, behind the 8th gym is a NPC, above that NPC is a Rock wall, the grey coloured wall with black textures is a secret place! On top of that wall, there is a coded area to find incl pokemons (Mewtwo, Darkrai, Lugia, Latios, Latias. Other pokemons that can be found is unknown to me). There is a 100% you will find a legendary in this place, but only specific ones, so you can for example NOT find (Deoxys, Meloetta, Ho-Oh, Arceus, Regice, Regirock, Registeel, Regigigas, Kyurem, Reshiram, Zekrom, Giratina, Dialga, Palkia, and other legendaries). Remember, don't beg to come to this place! Respect the Moderators!!! STEP TWO! NATURE! A pokemon has natures, the natures represents what the pokemon is good at and is bad at with simple explainment. The nature you want, is TIMID or MODEST. '''The nature Timid is for bonus speed stats and decreased attack stat (doesn't decrease special attack, which is good, attack stat is for physical damage, Sp. attack is for special damage). So if you want a speedy mewtwo, go for the nature Timid! The other nature Modest, Increases the Sp. Attack stat (Special attack) and decreases Attack stat (Physical damage), Since you won't use physical damage on a mewtwo, the only way to make it powerful is by increasing it's Sp. Attack! So if you want a powerful mewtwo, go for the Modest nature! STEP THREE! '''RESET, BOOST AND GRIND! After you've changed your mewtwos nature, you will need to use a stat reset on it to reset all Ev stats that have been added when you level up mewtwo naturally. The Ev stats will then be reseted to 0 on every stat. Now you must buy common candies from pokemart store, they cost 1.000 pokedollars each. 1 common candy will level down a pokemon, you must level down the mewtwo to lvl 2 (you cannot level down below 2, its impossible). After that, you can start to buy some drugs ;D A mewtwo will need high speed and high Sp. attack and take some few hits before dying, that means you will need to give mewtwo 20 calcium for special attack, and 20 carbos for speed, and 11 of zink or iron, depending on what you need to tank. Zink is for special defense, and iron is for defense (physical defense). Once you've given your mewtwo the drugs, you will realise that it's going to refuse to take the drug, since you already given it 51. After giving drugs, you will need to buy pokeimproves, which you can buy in any pokemart store. To explain pokeimproves, here is some useful facts :P Pokeimproves will randomly max out a iv stat (but that doesnt matter if you are going to max all, because it can't max a iv twice). The pokeimproves will add +17 extra stats on each Ev stats when the pokemon reaches lvl 50. When the pokemon reaches lvl 100, the extra stats will be +31 to all stats (if you used 6 pokeimproves on your pokemon, sometimes you don't need 6, a pokemons iv can already be maxed at the start, but that is very rare). The cost of pokeimproves is 30.000 pokedollars. The last step in step three is to level up your mewtwo to lvl 100, you can easliy do that by help of a EXP Bot (Type this name in the bot lab in Saffron City "ilovepokeymon1"). If you want it to be faster, you can by the x2 Exp boost in booster shop in the menu. NOTE: To max the stats given by leveling up, you must buy the stat effort booster in booster store in menu, which will increase the stats you gain through battle. You can have 2 boosters active at same time, and its more effective if you start use them right before you start to level up a pokemon from lvl 2!